Automotive navigation systems are used by drivers to receive routes, via step-by-step directions, to selected destinations. Many of these navigational systems (and devices) rely on satellite navigation systems to obtain a current position of a device and to correlate data describing the current position to a position on a road. Existing navigational devices, which can be integrated into personal computing devices or can be stand-alone devices, provide many features that enable flexibility in navigation, including destination searches, routing and re-routing, integration with social networks to find contacts, identifying traffic congestion, and identifying points of interest. These devices can receive input from users in a variety of ways, including receiving manual input, voice input, and haptic input. Existing devices can perform dead reckoning, a process of calculating a user's current position by using a previously determined position, or fix, and advancing that position, based upon known or estimated speeds, over elapsed time, and course, by using distance data from sensors attached to a vehicle's drivetrain. A gyroscope and an accelerometer can also be utilized as GPS signal loss and/or multipath can occur during routes that include urban canyons and tunnels. Some existing GPS navigation systems are integrated with weather service providers such that a navigational device can provide enhanced information regarding adverse weather events that may be experienced during a trip, however, this information is not utilized by these existing system to inform routing functionality.